The Human Bride
by YahiKonaNagato21
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UPDATED! Forced to be taken and bitten by Kaname, Yuuki is now a vampire whether Zero likes it or not. When he finds out that Kaname had erased all of her memories, what will he do? What if Yuuki's memories as a human, was replace by the memories she had ten years ago when Kaname woken her up? All of the aristocrats dislike the innocent and vulnerable Kuran princess.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction, so please be considerate. I've ask countless people to become my beta just so that this story can turn out the way I want it to be, but in the end I actually add quite a certain amount of information on my own. I got this idea from a fanfiction story called "Yuuki Awakes!" by Jalice1718. So thank you for giving me this idea. I've email this person several times but she has not responds. I want to thank everyone who assisted me with this. This story is dedicated to Jalice1718 (thank you for the idea). Everything goes to their rightful owners. I do not own anything.**

It was a while later that Kaname took Yuuki to his room after biting her and turning her into a vampire. Now, Kaname and the other pureblood vampires would be doing a ritual for Yuuki, so that she may be a pureblood vampire once again. Zero, following the pair to the room, glared at Kaname with sheer hatred.

"Kuran! I want to know what are you planning on doing to Yuuki?!" screamed Zero.

"Nothing you should be worrying about, Kiryuu. This only concern my beloved and I." responded Kaname, gently setting Yuuki down on the king size bed.

"Time to get undress, my dearest one." He stated with a smirk on his face as he inches closer to her.

Before he can strip Yuuki from all of her clothing's, her trembling hands were clutching his shirt as if her life was depending on it. Kaname smiled at this, "It's alright. I'm here with you." He leaned down to give her kisses here and there while cautiously prying her soft hands from his shirt.

He started with her blouse, unbuttoning the piece of garment slowly as his hands trailed mindless patterns on the exposed skin of her frail body, taking care not to jostle her frail body too much from the effort of undressing her.

He wished that he had the time to appreciate the beauty of her nearly exposed torso when it was only her bra left clinging onto her skin. He took great care in unhinging the underwear before taking it off; leaving her sensitively pink and vulnerable areolas out for view that was usually hidden.

Unable to withhold himself, he leaned forward, giving one nub a good lick and a small bite while his hand tried to imitate the same treatment on the other side.

Yuuki, oblivious to what is happening to her, she cried out in fear.

"Hush, Yuuki, it's okay. Everything will be alright. Please calm down. I promise you, no harm will ever come to you. Now, go to sleep, my darling. I love you." Kaname said quietly and calmly while he caresses his topless girl. Once she settled down, he uses his magic to lull her to sleep. Hoping to soothe her fears away for he meant what he promised and he needed to undress her fully for the ceremony that was to come.

Zero, who was quiet throughout the previous interactions, looked at their direction; his eyes no doubt hovering over Yuuki's exposed breasts.

Kaname smirked, somehow smugly, and moved to cover her exposed torso. While he was glad to have been able to see his beloved Yuuki like this, he thought she'd prefer the decency of having her body revealed to as little people as possible, but mostly he did not want her naked flesh to be seen by the likes of Zero Kiryuu.

He placed his hands on her breasts and started caressing them gently; taking care to give both mounds of flesh his undivided attention as he massaged them. They were small, yet supple.

Kaname then began to remove her shoes, setting the pair down on the ground before rolling her black knee high socks down her creamy legs.

Soon, all that was left on her were her skirt and her panties.

His hands roamed up her legs to her skirt, taking it off of her slowly before throwing it onto the floor. He paused; eyes drinking in her peaceful sleeping form.

He thought that she looked simply adorable with just her panties on; he could not help himself as he imagined her without it.

"Kuran! Don't! I'm warning you! What are you doing to her? Stop it! Kuran!" Zero screamed. He was closed in a barrier, preventing him from moving away from the spot in the room.

Zero was ignored and Kaname continued with his ministrations on Yuuki's body. Deliberately, he pulled the panties down at a leisurely pace; his eyes were half opened as he gazed at the pearl of his treasure.

His hands returned to her body; touching and caressing greedily whatever he could. Then, they came to rest at her thighs. Dazed, Kaname slowly spread her legs apart, hoping to get a better view of her most private part. He admired it like a rose in full bloom in a shower of the full moons light. He leaned forward; yearning for a better look at what should have been his birth right for such a long time and entranced by the beauty of it. "My, my, Yuuki. What beautiful hair you've grown." He said while stroking her curly, brownish pubic hair.

"I'll be sure to remove this" Kaname thought to himself.

He leaned down and kissed her hairy mons pubis. "Beautiful." He stated as he moved further south, kissed her labia majora, then continued on affectionately rubbing her pubic hair.

Kaname's hands unwittingly moved to touch her in between her folds on their own.

The soft, sensitive flesh rubbing against his calloused fingers felt as delicate as she was; it wasn't long before he gave into his overwhelming desires and leant downwards to give her a few kisses in between.

Curious, he tried prying her defenseless, sweet folds apart with his hand; wanting to see what she was like inside. Kaname tried to spread her thighs wide open as far as she could go. He begins to search for her vagina. Kaname gazed at it for quite a certain amount of time, contemplating on the fact that one day his babies will be coming through here after he enters her. "I cannot wait until we begin making love, Yuuki." He caressed and gently kissed her nether lips and caressed her vaginal opening.

Suddenly, Yuuki woke up from her slumber and began to cry out louder than she did before; her fears returning as tears begin to fall from her eyes as she tried to comprehend what was happening. Yuuki is afraid and confuse, trying to figure out who is the person touching her. She did not know that Kaname was the mastermind that was stripping and feeling her.

"Shush now, my love, I'm sorry if I frighten you. This is getting quite far. Everything's alright now. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said as he wiped away her tears.

He stops his special sneak peek of his fiancée since she is still young and oblivious to what is going on around her.

Removing the jacket he covered her upper body up with, Kaname paused as he began to study the beauty that was his Yuuki.

He thought that she looked so alluring without anything on. The light cascading off her chestnut brown hair gave it a luscious shine that he adored. Wrapping her up in towels, he picked her up in his arms and walked into the bathroom to give her a nice warm bath. Hoping to wash away Zero's scent off of her body.

Closing the door behind him, Kaname successfully isolated Zero in the other room; allowing more privacy between him with his beloved, Yuuki. He then pulled the towels away from her small body, marveling at her once more before putting her into the bath tub.

Fortunately, the bath was already set beforehand. Right at the moment he put her into the water, she began to bawl. Kaname looked down at her and smiled, "Oh my, making such a fuss, my dear, I'm just gonna wash you. I know, you're scared. Shh, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Kaname then took some washcloths and added soap onto them and begin to slowly scrub against every part of her body.

He then washed all the bubbles and foam from the soap down the drain. Kaname continued with taking some dove soap into the washcloth hand and placed his hand against her small opening, intending to scrub it for her.

Yuuki tried to close her legs together; not wanting Kaname to clean her private parts.

Unfortunately for her, Kaname was a lot stronger than she was because compare to him, she is helpless as a baby, so he could force open her legs to clean her properly. With the washcloths, he brushed in between her nether lips, he used his fingers to pull her labia apart, revealing her rosy clitoris. Carefully, he wipe the skin on both sides of her clitoris with the washcloth. He cleaned up the discharge that was coming out of her vaginal opening taking immense care in touching her.

She let out another cry, continuing to whimper as he force her legs aparts.

"Hush now. It's okay. I know. You don't want me to clean it there, right? But we can't have you dirty down there too, can we love?" He said with a smile, and lean down giving her a kiss and a lick on her lips.

Her cries continued without stopping. "Shhhh, my precious. It's alright. I know how it feels. Please. Calm down. I'll be done soon. My Yuuki, you are so tiny down there. It feels as though it could fit into the palm of my hand."

Once Kaname was done with cleaning her lady parts, he had her turned onto her back, holding her gently and in a way that he could clean her back and bottom without difficulty.

When he was finally done cleaning and then rinsing her, he took the prepared towels and wrapped them around her with great care. "There, you're all nice and clean, isn't that better?" The poor girl was shivering so much that her teeth couldn't stop chattering and her body rolled up into a ball in search for more heat.

"Shush, now, now. Settle down, Yuuki." He soothed, trying his best to console the shivering girl holding her close to his body.

Then, he walked out of the bathroom with her in his arms as her own clinging around his neck for warmth and comfort while her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Zero, who had somehow broken out of the barrier, aimed his Bloody Rose gun at Kaname, seething silently as he took in the sight.

"Kuran! What have you done to her?!" Zero said gritting his teeth.

"I did not do anything, Kiryuu. I had simply given my love a bath," Kaname replied, his eyes not once leaving Yuuki's prone form.

"I don't believe you! Put her down right now, you filthy beast!" Zero said, his pointing finger itching to pull the trigger.

"You're all barks and no bite, Kiryuu. You won't kill me," Kaname said, dismissing the threat nonchalantly.

"And why wouldn't I?!" Zero questioned doubting Kaname statement.

"Because, Kiryuu, deep down, you know that I'm the only one who can save Yuuki; I'm the one that she wants. Especially now that I've bitten her, her life is in my hands. My blood is her only salvation from insanity; as her master, it is now the only thing she will crave most. If you kill me, the grief of Yuuki losing me will cause her a spiral towards insanity to be inevitable." Kaname said as he leant down to give Yuuki a soft peck on her lips making sure that Zero notices it.

Exasperated, Zero grabbed Yuuki away from Kaname quickly.

This made Kaname angry and he was on the verge of retaliating and attack Zero when he stopped in fear of hitting Yuuki.

Turning his back towards the seething pureblood vampire, Zero smiled softly at the slumbering girl. Suddenly, she let out a loud cried and tears quickly formed, falling from her eyes slowly in a steady stream.

"I hope you know, Kiryuu; Yuuki will only know me from this day forth. I had taken the liberty of erasing all of her memories that involved anything but me; she'd have forgotten all about you already, you're just a past memory of hers that she will never remember."

Upon hearing this, Zero's fury blazed even further. Kaname had always been a pain in the neck for him, but now that filthy bloodsuckers had gone too far, all he wanted to do was to kill the pureblood with his bare hands. But with Yuuki here, he refuse to do anything rash because he might end up harming her too.

Suddenly Headmaster Cross barged into the room. The expression on his face changed drastically from happy to grim as his mind grasped onto what had happened.

"Zero, why don't you give Yuuki back to Kaname right now?" the former hunter informs.

"No! I refuse! Why should I hand Yuuki to this… beast that turned her into one of them? He even erased all of her memories!"

"I know how you feel right now, Zero-kun. But Yuuki must stay with Kaname-kun. She needs him. He is the only one who can care for Yuuki right now. Do you understand, Zero-kun?" the headmaster said, trying to get some sense into Zero hoping that he sees the truth.

When the headmaster said his piece, Zero was feeling even more frustrated than ever; knowing what needed to be done to ensure the safety of Yuuki. Quietly, the headmaster walked over to Zero, taking Yuuki gently into his arms.

Once the crying girl was safely in his arms, the headmaster walked once more to hand her over to Kaname.

Then, Kaname adjusted Yuuki in his arms as he made soothing noises to comfort the still crying girl.

"Hush, love. I'm right here." He crooned softly as he licked her cheek lovingly.

The sight made Zero's blood boil. "Yuuki won't be able to open her eyes for at least a few more days."

She was whimpering quietly and it was clear that hunger was raking through her body. Noticing this, Kaname tried to nurse her.

With his shirt opened up, Yuuki blindly scratched at Kaname's flesh and finally latched onto one of the nubs on his chest. Biting down, she began to try suckling for blood.

Upon seeing this, Zero knew that no matter how much he wanted to take Yuuki as far away as he could from Kaname, he knew that she needed him the most right now.

Unable to take it any longer, Zero jumped out of the window and left the pair alone with the headmaster. Kaien Cross sighed loudly before Kaname told him that everything should be fine now.

After the headmaster left later on, Kaname placed Yuuki smoothly down on the center of the king size bed.

He then took all of the towels off of her body, without any shred of clothing covering her. She slept in a frog leg position; unaware that she was exposing her most private part for Kaname to see. He chuckled softly that his beloved Yuuki was so innocent that she is oblivious to the fact that she is showing her womanhood to him in full view.

He admired her innocence, because she was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world, unaware of how cruel the world can be to such an angel that has no sins what so ever. She was so expose and vulnerable that it would be easy for someone to come by and harm her. He only chuckled once as she rolled onto her side in search of a more comfortable position and began sucking on her thumb.

He glanced down at her and smiled; Yuuki then let out an adorable yawn, the events of the day catching up on her.

Without knocking, Aidou came barging in, "Umm, Kaname-sama? I need to…" he quickly cut himself off and turned away once he saw an undressed Yuuki lying on Kaname's bed.

"Yes, Hanabusa; what is it?" Kaname asked irritably due to him interrupting his time with his dear girl.

"Umm… I think I'll just ask you about it later." With that said Aidou turned his back and bolted from the room; Kaname then turned his gaze back to Yuuki.

He smiled and began to caress her cheeks softly. When she started to stir and whimper in her sleep, Kaname picked her up into his arms and cradled her.

"Hush now, Yuuki. It's alright. There, there." He slowly rocked her to sleep; his lulling voice repeating soothing noises and comforting words over and over again into her ears. He pulled a blanket over them, in hope that she would not get cold.

"Such a beauty. From now on, I will be the only one to see you bare," Kaname stated as he stroked her cheek. "You belong to me from now on."

He laid her back down onto the bed, removing the blanket only to expose her hairy private. "Now let's see how nice and clean you are." He stated as he began to spread her legs apart again.

Thinking to himself, he realized that he had to make sure to call their parents over soon. "I know, my darling. Everything seems new and that can be very frightening for you, but don't worry. We will soon meet our mother and father again." He stated as he lies down and placed a nude Yuuki on top of him.

 **Later that day**

Carrying Yuuki gently, Kaname brought her to a dark and cold place in the basement of the Night Class' dorm.

When he finally got down there, he noticed that many of the vampires present stared at the pureblood with disbelief as they realized he had brought a recently turned human girl into the place. The reason quickly became a subject of hushed discussion amongst the aristocrats.

Walking past all the bystanders, Kaname reached the center of the dark room and deposited Yuuki onto the ritual altar that was set there.

She was left to be bare on it; laying in a fetal position on her back her hands balled up in an attempt to preserve her chastity.

Not long after Kaname had set her down, she began to cry out. Her eyes watered as she glanced innocently up at Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, are you sure about this girl?" Ruka asked with disdain.

"I can't believe that Kaname-sama has chosen this girl." Aidou said to Kain.

"Enough!" Kaname said sternly, his eyes glancing back at Ruka and Aidou momentarily as he tried to soothe the distraught girl on the altar.

He continued to caress her cheeks and murmured soothing things to the innocent girl. In the meanwhile, Kain simply observed the girl Kaname had just set onto the altar.

"Kaname-sama, you do realize that once a human is bitten, he or she will either die or survive the vampire venom? Even if they do survive, their minds will be targeted next; only if they're strong enough would they be able to keep their human memories. However, if they are weak, all those memories will be lost; nothing will be remembered. The only thing they have for survival will be the Pureblood that had turned them in the first place." Kain explained nonchalantly.

Kaname looked up apathetically at him, "Yes, Akatsuki. I do know."

Calmly, Ruka strutted towards Kaname and asked, "Kaname-sama, is the girl really necessary to your plans?"

"Yes, Ruka." He paused before calling out, "Seiren."

"Yes, my lord?" said the girl landed right beside her master as she replied to his call.

"Seiren, I have an important meeting tomorrow and won't be back until noon. Since Yuuki is vulnerable as a baby, will you take care of her and feed her for me while I am away?" Kaname asked kindly.

"As you wish, Kaname-sama." Seiren answered.

Kaname then turned around and looked at the others who were going to be in the dorm while he would be away tomorrow. Heaving a silent sigh, he made his decision.

"Ruka, Rima; you two shall assist Seiren. The rest of you are to work out a shift to guard her." He said to them as he draped his cloak over Yuuki and gathered her into his arms.

She squirmed and complained as she was being moved. "Shh, I'm sorry I brought you here. Once we're done here, then I'll feed you."

"What do you mean, Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked without bothering to mask her irritation.

Kaname turned to look at her, Rima and Seiren.

"What I believe I'm trying to say is that you three shall take turns to nurse Yuuki." At this, Ruka openly stared at Kaname in disbelief.

She didn't want to look or take care of that human turned vampire, much less trying to breastfeed her.

"I hope you're not serious, Kaname-sama." Ruka protested as she pointed towards the sleeping beauty, "To ask an aristocrat to feed a human-turned, how revolting."

"Enough, Ruka! I am serious. I want you, Rima and Seiren to take turns feeding Yuuki. You three are the only ones I trust to do so right now."

Suddenly, Yuuki burst into tears, while the others glared at her. For what reason does this girl have to offer their master. She's nothing but helpless and vulnerable. Why would he do so much for her? Noticing that Yuuki whimpered Kaname turns his attention towards her and believed that the presence of the other aristocrats frightened her very much.

He begins to pondered, remembering that she was only around very few people when she was a vampire years ago and that she is only a baby waiting to be fed. She was most likely crying out for her mother.

"Seiren, I want you to be the first to nurse Yuuki; am I understood?" Kaname questioned strictly as he held Yuuki closer to his body while he put his finger into her mouth to pacify her. She slowly sucked on his finger and quiet down.

"Yes, my lord." Seiren replied as she bowed to her master.

A few minutes later, upstairs in Kaname's room

Once Yuuki was set on the bed, Seiren followed Kaname into the room a few minutes later.

"Do you know what needs to be done, Seiren?" he questioned as he settled the sleeping beauty down onto the bed.

"Yes, I believe so Kaname-sama." She stated while bowed to him as he walked towards the door.

"Good then. I shall leave Yuuki in your care. I am leaving the premises in a few minutes, so make sure that Ruka does her part in helping Yuuki, Seiren." Kaname said as he left the room.

"Yes, my lord." She said, bowing once more to the Kuran heir. Once he left, Seiren began to undress herself.

She took off the Night Class' customary white jacket first, following by her blouse and undershirt and bra.

She then held Yuuki within her arms as a mother would her youngling and put her pink nipple into Yuuki's mouth so she could properly nurse the younger girl.

Noticing that she was being fed and unaware of her surroundings, Yuuki quickly latched onto Seiren; biting down and drawing blood to sate her thirst.

Seiren then held Yuuki closer to her carefully so the flow of blood was constant.

Absentmindedly, Seiren wondered how hard it must be for Yuuki to not have her mother around to feed her as newborn purebloods were. Her mind also leads to why her lord won't just dress the princess in clothes but just simply cover her up in blankets.

A rush of pity overcame the usually stoic woman as she continued to contemplate the young girl's identity as was told to her once upon a time.

Moments after Seiren had sense that Kaname left the Moon dorm entirely, Yuuki broke into tears and evidently, the windows broke as a huge surge of raw power arose from the girl.

Startled, Seiren quickly made herself decent as she sensed Kaname hurrying back into the room.

Calmly, Seiren handed Yuuki over to Kaname as he walked over to the both of them. She stood by the side and watched as her lord and master gently rocked the younger girl back to sleep as he murmured soothing words with a few well-placed touches.

"Shush now, I know. You're very confused at this point. But it's your nap time right now." After rocking her to sleep he began licking her face. "Such a bad girl you are. Now behave, while your Onii-sama goes out on business." Kaname stated gently as he wiped her tears away, that was streaming down her rosy cheeks.

If she was able to sense the leaving of her brother so soon even without the full awakening of her powers, Seiren wondered how strong would Yuuki be once her pureblood status was returned to her. When the girl had fallen back asleep and Kaname started to leave for his appointment again, Seiren wondered what the future might bring once the princess was awakening once more.

Kaname finally manages to get Yuuki to calm down and fall back asleep peacefully.

He then places her back onto the center of the enormous bed and begins to wrap her up in soft and warm blankets.

"Thank you, for nursing Yuuki for me, Seiren." Kaname said as he turns over to face Seiren.

"It is my pleasure, my lord." She stated with a bow. "Should I call in Rima and Ruka?"

"Please do so," Kaname informed as he gets ready to leave one last time. "And make sure to watch Ruka in case of anything."

With that being said, Kaname turn over and gave Yuuki a long passionate kiss on her lips.

Seiren looked in another direction so that they may have their privacy.

"Good night, my precious." He finally leaves and Seiren bowed to him. And this time, Yuuki was calm and fast asleep.

Seiren went over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. She sat down and begins to rock back and forth while watching the Kuran princess in her slumber. Seiren was there for a while but decided to leave and retrieve Rima.

She looked out the window, locked it and closed the curtains to avoid any unwanted guests to arrive. Before Seiren left, she locked the door behind her so that Yuuki may sleep quietly without any disturbance.

 **Please leave me feedback on how I can improve this. I would appreciate it if you guys would please leave me a very DETAIL on what you think about my first story. Please let me know if I should continue on writing or stop it here. Also please message me or give me a review on any ideas about what should happen for the next upcoming chapters. Thank you to all those who are reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't update for a while now. But here is chapter 2 and I'm sorry that it is short. I hope you guys love it.**

 **In the Kitchen of the Moon Dormitory**

"Why do we even have to look after that thing anyway?" Aidou expressing his disgust towards the innocent Yuuki for the millionth time today. Luckily for him, Kaname wasn't there to apprehend him.

Rima, Akatsuki, Shiki, and along with Ichijou were discussing the unexpected situation that their Lord was placing onto them.

"Hanabusa, watch your mouth. You do not want Kaname-sama to hear what you are saying about Yuuki-sama, do you?" Akatsuki scolded Aidou for continuously bad-mouthing Kaname's soon to be wife. "If he hears you, he'll punish you severely, especially if it's about her."

"Do not call that thing "sama", Akatsuki." Aidou getting upset for the fact that it wasn't long ago that they address Yuuki informally, but now they have to with honorifics.

"Now, now you two, that's enough arguing." Ichijou nervously stated hoping not to raise another argument.

"I really don't care Ichijou!" Aidou yelled before turning towards another direction disregarding what Ichijou had tried to do.

"Aidou, she's vulnerable as an infant. What exactly do you have against her anyway?" Akatsuki said as he was trying to pry information from Aidou.

"He's probably just jealous, that's all." Shiki nonchalantly declare to Akatsuki.

"Who said I was jealous?!" Got up from his seat, Aidou retaliated into Shiki's face.

Everyone stop immediately what they were doing when Seiren walked in.

"Lower your voices. Yuuki-sama is sleeping." Seiren explain to them why they should keep it to a minimum volume level.

Aidou brushed off Seiren's command as if it was not crucial, "Whatever, do what you guys want. I don't care." With that, he walked irritably out of the kitchen.

Seiren ignored Aidou and remembered her reason for coming down here.

She turn towards where Rima was sitting, "Rima, it is your turn to look after Yuuki-sama." Seiren said as she left the kitchen.

"Guess it's my turn. I'll see you guys." Rima departed from the kitchen and went upstairs to check up on the sleeping beauty.

Akatsuki watch Rima as she left to go tend to Yuuki.

"I just hope everything turns out alright." Ichijou declared as he sighs.

 **Several Hours Later**

Kaname finally returned back from his business. He looked around the dormitory and decided to call out to Seiren.

"Yes, my lord?" She asked with a bow.

"Where is my beloved?" Kaname questioned.

"She is currently still asleep while Rima is watching over." Seiren informed to her master as he prepared to walk up to his bedroom.

"Alright then. Thank you, Seiren." Kaname said tonelessly.

With that being said, Kaname moved along. He just couldn't wait to see his dearest girl again.

Once he reached the door, he thought he had heard a muffled cry.

"Rima, is everything alright in there?" He inquired while knocking on the door.

"Come in." Rima stated while struggling to hold Yuuki up right.

Kaname came in and saw that Rima was having trouble feeding Yuuki.

Rima had already covered herself up, but since Yuuki kept on squirming, the cover was slowly coming off.

"It's alright, Rima. I got her." Kaname quickly came over to take Yuuki into his arms.

Since Kaname's mind was on his beloved, Rima was making herself decent.

"Thank you for your help, Rima. You may leave us now." Kaname informed as he try to comfort the distraught girl in his arms.

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Rima left shortly so that the two may have personal time together.

Kaname turns his attention back to Yuuki who was still upset.

"Shh, it's okay. Your Onii-sama is back home now." Kaname cooed, while settling down onto the bed.

"You've been a bad girl, haven't girl?" He smiled and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Yuuki was finally all his. He had been yearning for this day to come where they can spend every last minute together.

And the good thing about it is that Zero won't have to bother them anymore, especially his Yuuki.

"Did you know, Yuuki? That hunter won't be bothering us anymore," Kaname said with a victory smile. "It's not like you even know what I'm talking about anyway."

He adjusted her in his arms and walked over to the rocking chair. She began to fuss about why she wasn't being fed yet.

"Shush, not right now I'll feed you later. I promise." He whispered into her ear while trying to get her to quiet down.

 _"I wonder what's taking mother and father so long to get here."_ Kaname reflected on the fact that he called their parents several hours ago.

 **Please review, it will make my day. Tell me how it is. Leave critiques and awesome ideas for upcoming chapters please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**It is up to guys to decide how much longer Yuuki will be an infant. And if Yuuki is no longer an infant, how much do you guys want to go further into the future, like if you guys want Yuuki to have a mind of a five year old, or ten. Then I will fast forward the amount of years later to the age you guys want her to be. Thank you for those who are reading.**

Since Yuuki was still griping, Kaname could not take a shower. He decided to settle her back onto the bed. She begin to fuss even more as to what Kaname was doing.

"Now you be a good girl while Onii-sama get ready, alright?" Kaname stated as he gives her a kiss on the lips.

While kissing her, Yuuki grabbed tightly onto Kanames shirt.

Not wanting him to leave, Yuuki whimpered while looking up desperately to Kaname hoping that he won't leave.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll be taking a shower for a few minutes and I'll be back real soon, my dear." He said gently to her at the same time putting her to sleep for a little while.

With that being done, he slowly licked her lips before gathering he needed into the bathroom.

Kaname completely undressed and got into the shower. It felt really nice how the warm water was once it made contact onto his skin. He had a long and tiring day dealing with the Vampire Hunters. Kaname was trying to make it possible for Yuuki to finally be able to come out into the world.

Unexpectedly, Kaname thought he had heard something in the room where Yuuki was, but just wasn't a hundred percent certain.

So swiftly rinsed off all the soap, dried, and then dressed himself in his normal attire (it's that outfit Kaname normally wears when he's in Moon dorm in the anime).

When he opened the door, Kaname did not expect this intruder would ever show his face around here ever again.

Zero was sitting on the bed, holding Yuuki within his arms, with a smirk on his face.

"Kiryuu, if you know what's best for you, you'd get away from her now." Kaname said with acrimony in his voice.

"Please Kuran, if you really would've attack me, you would have done it already." Zero declared as he began to caress Yuuki's lips. He drew his finger to his mouth and bit it, making blood flowed down his hand. Then he placed it in Yuuki's mouth for her to suckle.

She began to suck hungrily on his finger, since Kaname had not fed her yet.

Kaname irritated at the scene, couldn't do anything at the moment which infuriated him even further.

Zero actually had the audacity to actually have his finger in his dear girl's mouth.

"Why are you here, Kiryuu?" Kaname aggravatingly questioned.

Zero took his eyes off of Yuuki, turning his attention back to the Pureblood.

"What, are you saying that I am not allowed to see Yuuki? I can't even congratulate her?" Zero stated with satisfaction.

Kaname looked confusingly at Zero, unsure about what he meant when he said "congratulate".

"Leave, Kiryuu." Kaname demanded, getting closer to Zero.

"Find, I'll leave for now. You better take good care of her, Kuran. You just never know, someone can just come by and take her away from you." Zero said with a chuckled, as he cautiously set Yuuki back onto the bed and jumped out of the window.

Kaname rushed over to Yuuki to see if she had any injuries.

Luckily, she was still sounding asleep. Kaname sat beside Yuuki and marveled at her sleeping form.

"Thank goodness, she is not hurt." Kaname thought.

Yuuki began to stir in her sleep. Noticing this, he removed the blankets revealing her delicate, naked body. Kaname just thought that maybe it would be better for him to have Yuuki bare since she becomes older she will probably become shy or embarrassed about exposing her nude body to him.

He took off his clothes in got in to bed with Yuuki. Kaname got on top of her, causing her to wake up. Yuuki looked up child likely at him.

He gave her kisses around her faces and stroked her hair.

 **An Hour Later at the Entrance of Cross Academy**

"I really miss my baby. May I please go now, darling?" questioned a woman with typical ethereal beauty of the Pureblood vampires, rushing out of the limo trying to get pass her husband.

"Love, calm down, there's really no need to rush," The young man replied to his wife, who had a deceptively young appearance and appears to be in his twenties. "Darling, shouldn't we be greeting our old friend first?"

She just continues on what she was doing and was completely oblivious to what her husband had to say.

"Juuri, are you listening to me?" He was beginning to get irritated since he felt that his wife was ignoring.

"Haruka, please, let me go see my children. Yuuki really want to see me." Juuri stated as she begged desperately to him.

Haruka grinned at his wife childlike behavior. "Alright then, you may go see Yuuki." He informed as he kissed her on the cheek.

With that being said, she left before he could even say what he had to say.

"I just hope Yuuki doesn't grow up to become just like her mother." Haruka said with a sigh.

He got everything he needed, and headed towards Kaien Office.

Please review and leave me any particular ideas you guys want in the story. Eventually, I will write a lemon. Let me know if you guys want Zero to come back. Please let me know what you guys think of my third chapter of my very first story.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter Yuuki will be an infant. I know I have not updated in a while, so I just hope you guys will enjoy this just as much I enjoy writing it.**

 **In the Headmaster's Office**

"So how was your trip, Haruka?" Kaien Cross asked as he took off his glasses wiping the smudges away.

"It was pleasant actually. Thank you for asking," Haruka said with a smile. "So how's our Yuuki? Is she doing well?"

It has been ten years since he and his wife last saw their off springs. Due to Juuri's persistent behavior, she just had to go see her children. Haruka really couldn't blame her since it is not right to keep a mother away from her babies.

"Yuuki…she is doing quite well…actually," Kaien stated as he was unsure of what else to tell his old friend. "Kaname is tending to her right now as we speak."

"Oh…well that is very nice to hear that she is doing well and Kaname is caring for her at the moment." It was wonderful for Haruka to hear that his children are at least together and are well.

"But there is a small issue with Yuuki's awakening though." Kaien informed in a serious tone.

Haruka look dumbfounded at the headmaster. "What do you mean by that?" The pureblood crossed his arms suddenly getting interested in the topic.

"Well…I mean Yuuki for some reason has been reduced to a mere infant. Was this part of yours and Juuri's plan for your daughter?" Kaien interrogated the man before him.

Haruka hesitated to answer the question since it was his wife that was the one handling the part dealing with Yuuki being turned to human.

"I assure you, my friend that was not my intention. However, I do not know if it was Juuri's though." He answered with confidence. He would have to ask his wife about this another time. The spell must have gone wrong if Yuuki's is behaving like a mere infant. But luckily for her, Kaname is here to keep an eye on her.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Kaien called out to his new guest.

She had a petite slender build with short light brown hair, big hazel eyes and a cute appearance. Her outfits are usually very modest and feminine.

"Why hello, Yori, what brings you here?" Cross smiled at one of his students.

"Actually headmaster, I came by to talk to you about Yuuki." Yori questioned Kaien.

"I am sorry, Yori; but I cannot disclose that information to you at the moment." Cross stated in a stern voice to let her know that this topic isn't likely to be discuss.

"Please headmaster, I need to know where Yuuki is and is she safe." Yori pleaded, she just wanted to know where her best friend is at the moment. With all the commotion, was Yuuki even alright? And if she was, where is she?

"Aw, why not, Kaien? She seems like a very nice girl." Haruka said after a while of analyzing one of Cross Academy's students. It seems as though this human has a very high concern for his daughter.

"Are you sure about this, Haruka?" He questioned his friend since he is unsure if it is okay for Yori to know the truth.

"I believe it will be find, considering she worries for Yuuki." Haruka insisted, seeing how this girl is harmless.

"Thank you for agreeing with me. I'm sorry, but who are you?" Yori question the man before who has exquisite features.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to introduce you two. Yori, I would like for you to meet Haruka Kuran. This is Kaname's father." He declared.

Yori wasn't actually surprise to know that this was Kaname's father, since they both do look very similar. Now she knows where Kaname gets his looks from.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you, Yori." Haruka said putting out his hand for Yori to shake it.

"It is very nice to actually finally meeting one of Kaname's parents." Yori shook his hand.

"Alright, since it is okay with him. I guess I better tell you this, Yori." Cross said, motioning for her to take a seat because this might take a while.

 **10 Minutes Later**

After telling Yori the truth about the vampire world and how Yuuki is a pureblood and is now vulnerable, Kaien and Haruka decided to let Yori have a few moments to take in the information.

"Yori, are you alright?" Haruka inquired after an amount of silence.

"Yes, I'm alright. I am…just a little bit shock, that's all." Yori declared to the father of her best friend.

As soon as Yori answer him, Haruka turn his attention back to Kaien. "I think it is best if I head back to see my children." He said as his reason was to only let him know that they finally arrived at his academy.

"Yes, I think it's best if you head out to be with your family." He stated back as he revert his attention to the male.

"Wait! Haruka-san, I need to ask you a favor. Please allow me to come with you so that I may take care of Yuuki." Yori began to beg. She really wanted to help her best friend knowing that she is a mere baby.

"I do not think this is such a good idea, Yori. I know you mean well, but Yuuki has not gotten used to people. When she was younger, she wasn't around a lot of people." Haruka informed her knowing that his daughter won't do well around strangers.

"Will you please allow me to be with her even though she doesn't know me? Please, I just want to help her. I want to be there for her as she was there for me." Yori pleaded to Haruka.

He hesitated for a moment, but seeing the determination in the looks of this young lady's eyes made him reconsider his first decision.

"Alright, you may come along, live with my family and care for my daughter." Haruka stated with a sighed, but was satisfied knowing that a mere human was more than acceptable of Yuuki, who will soon in the future be a blood sucking beast just like her parents and brother/ fiancee.

"Thank you so much, Haruka-san. I promise you won't be disappointed." Yori cried happily.

"Let's get ready to go, Yori." He told her. With that Yori nodded her head, said her goodbyes to the headmaster, and went along with Haruka.

"I'll see you around, Kaien. And do not worry; I will eventually try to get Juuri to come by." He said before he closed the door.

 **In Kaname's Room**

"Shh, it's alright. Mommy's here and she will never leave you alone again." Juuri said as she was nursing her daughter while giving her kisses all over her face.

"Kaname, it is so good to see you again, my son." His mother stated as she lean over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's great to see you again too, mother." Kaname returned her kiss.

Juuri turn her attention back to Yuuki who was greedily suckling. "Son, were you not feeding Yuuki?" His mother giving him the eye, she doesn't like the fact that Yuuki was getting to the point where she is famished.

"Well, I knew that you and father were coming so I decided to wait just a little bit longer so that you may arrive to feed her." Kaname informed his mother while stroking Yuuki's hair.

Juuri tried to adjust Yuuki in her arms. "Now now, my love, there is no need to rush. There is plenty for you." Juuri cooed to her child.

Kaname begin to removed his mother's breast away from Yuuki's mouth so that she would stop greedily suck on them. She then begins to complain about why they are refusing to let her suckle.

"My my, such a naughty girl you are." Kaname whispered to the distraught girl, putting his finger in her mouth to keep her quiet.

Juuri begin to focus on what Yuuki was wearing and begin to question her son about it. "Kaname, how come you won't dress Yuuki in clothes instead of wrapping her up in blankets?"

"Well, mother. Yuuki is my fiancee. Shouldn't I be able to see her like this if I wanted to?" Kaname tried to state the obvious. But Juuri did not like how Kaname kept Yuuki naked, since physiologically she is still only a newborn.

Juuri was about to scold her son, but luckily for him, Yuuki began to cry out. "Shh, everything's gonna be alright. Your father and I won't let anything happen to you." She gently spoke to her daughter. Yuuki wanted to feed, but Kaname wasn't giving her permission to have it.

"It's alright, Kaname." Juuri told her son. She then allowed Yuuki to latch on to one of her nipples and held her close.

"Mother, where is father?" He asked Juuri wanting to know the whereabouts of his father.

"Your father told me that he was heading over to meet with Kaien." She answered him while trying to get Yuuki to stop complaining. Kaname was hoping to see his father, but he guess that would have to wait.

He looked down, watching Yuuki happily suckling, while playing with her mother's other breast.

Then, a knocked was at the door. Kaname quickly tried to cover up his mother and Yuuki with blankets.

The door open and Haruka came in. "It's so good to see you again, father." Kaname stated walking over to his father giving him an embrace. "Same here, son. You sure have grown." Haruka declare returning Kaname's hug.

Kaname looked behind his father and notice Yori. "Yori, what are you doing here?" Kaname requested.

"I wanted to help you and your family raise Yuuki." The girl stated with confidence. Yori was determined and she really wanted to assist her best friend.

"Father, did you allowed this?" Kaname wanted to know why Yori was here and how she knows the truth. "Son, it is find. I gave her permission, because I notice how concern she was for Yuuki. I know that even though Yuuki isn't used to being around others, maybe Yori can be the first step." Haruka trying to persuade his son. Kaname knew Yori won't mean any harm to Yuuki, but with Yori here it would only mean more stress for Yuuki.

Kaname decided to talk about this matter another time. For now, he will allow Yori to stay.

 **Well, what do you guys think? Do you think Yori should stay and help out? Alright, so let me know what you guys think of this and make sure to send me any ideas that you guys have, because I feel like I'm running out of ideas. I will write a lemon, but not in the next chapter though. Thank you to all those who are reading.**


	5. New Updated: Chapter 5

**I apologize for not updating for such a long time. I know there should be no excuses, but here you go. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **~Five Years Later in the Kuran Mansion~**

"Onii-sama, can I go with you please?" Yuuki begged her brother to let her come along with him and their parents to the meeting with the Vampire Hunter Association. She's been following him around ever since she found out that her parents and brother were leaving.

They were currently in her playroom. It was an enormous room that was covered in pink wallpapers, and filled with stuffed animals and dolls.

Kaname and his parents are still refusing to let Yuuki see the outside world. Because after Rido died, rumors of Haruka and Juuri were spreading like wild fire, and they had to put Yuuki back into hiding because words were getting out, looking for the Newborn Kuran Princess.

"No, Yuuki. Go play now, I told you before about this. You are much too young to come with us. It is almost time for your dinner, and you haven't even had your bath yet." He gently refused. "Besides, mother and father told you "no" already, did they not?"

She looked down, feeling embarrassed that her brother probably overheard that their parents had refuse. "Please let me come along, Onii-sama! I will be good, I promise!" She cried out to him, clenching tightly onto his cloak. "Darling, I know you will be good, but there are bad people out there that would really want to hurt you." Kaname stroked her cheeks, but seems as though it was not convincing for her.

"Love, you are not going to be alone. It's going to be okay. I will only be gone for a few minutes, alright? Seiren and Yori would love to play with you." Kaname told her gently, as he stroke her long luxurious brown straight hair. He knows for a fact that he will not be gone for only a few minutes. He just hope that Seiren and Yori can swiftly get Yuuki to eat her dinner, take her bath, and get her to bed.

"But it is not the same, and I want you to be with me!" She whined, while still trying to get him to pick her up.

"Everything's going to be alright. I promise that before you know it, I will be in bed right beside you, my dearest." Kaname leant in to give her a peck on the lips. He wanted to make out with Yuuki, but considering how her mind is still quite young, a peck would be enough for her.

She was pouting and was trying to come up with anything that would make him stay but she felt defeated. "Will you be back and give me my bath?"

"My darling, as much as I want be able to strip, wash, and dress you, I'm not certain if I can make it back that early." Kaname loves the idea of having to see Yuuki uncovered, but unfortunately for him, he would just have to wait.

"Seiren." Kaname called, while holding Yuuki in an embrace.

Seiren immediately arrived after hearing the Pureblood called. "Yes, my lord." She asked in a monotone voice.

"Please take care of Yuuki while our parents and I head out to a meeting. Make sure that she eats her dinner, have her bath, and go to bed on time." Kaname informed her while rubbing Yuuki's back.

"But Onii-sama-" Yuuki begin to question him before he pressed his lips against her's once more.

He pulled away from her and said, "No buts. Be a good girl until I come back, alright?" Yuuki felt like there was nothing left for her to say to convince to let her join him.

"Okay, Onii-sama." She stated sadly. Kaname kissed her on the cheek, said his goodbye and left her in Seiren and Yori's care.

"Come along now, my lady. It is time for your dinner. I will have the chef prepare it for you." Seiren declared. Yuuki, depressed as she was, went along and listen to her anyway.

Yuuki reached out for Seiren to grabbed hold of her hand. Seiren usually does not allow anyone to touch her, but she made an exception for the Kuran Pureblood Princess.

As they walked down the hallways, Yuuki embraced Seiren and began to bawl. "Why?! How come Onii-sama won't let me go with him?!" She cried onto Seiren's chest.

Seiren patted her and try to explain to her that Kaname is very busy and that he's trying to make the outside world safe for Yuuki and also for their future children.

"My lady, dinner is waiting for you." Seiren stated trying to get Yuuki to come to the dining room. She did not want Kaname asking her why Yuuki did not eat.

Luckily for Seiren, this time Yuuki behaved herself and did not throw a tantrum on why Kaname did not allow her to attend anywhere with him to the outside world. Usually Yuuki would refuse to eat her dinner until Kaname came home.

She sat down and began eating her dinner. After eating a couple spoon of her soup, she stopped.

"My lady, you have to eat more than that." Seiren tried to plead with her. She knew that Kaname might scold her later for not making sure that his fiance eats.

"No! I don't want to!" Yuuki cried out, turning to face another direction.

A girl with a petite slender build with short light brown hair, big hazel eyes and a cute appearance walked in the kitchen where Seiren and Yuuki were. Her outfit was very modest and feminine. "Is Yuuki misbehaving again, Seiren?"

Yuuki turn over and saw Yori coming towards them. "Yuuki, please be good and eat your dinner. You don't want to make Kaname upset, do you?" She questioned to the Kuran princess. Yuuki pouted.

"No, I want Onii-sama!" she retorted. She raised both her arms up towards Seiren implying that she wants to be held.

She picked up Yuuki bridal style and she wrapped her arms around Seiren's neck.

"Seiren, I'm going to go on ahead and get Yuuki's bath ready." She said as she walked on ahead towards the bathroom, Seiren strolled behind.

It was a bathroom like no other, an executive worthy bathroom, spacious in size. The single vanities are each side of this bright room and they have ample storage space. Luxurious round tub is placed in the center of the room, with chandelier above, facing large glass doors and stunning view add to this already generous room.

As Yori was fixing the bath, Seiren was helping Yuuki get undress.

This was the first time that the two had no trouble giving Yuuki her bath. Seiren drain the tub while Yori wrapped the princess in towels and helped her dry.

They went into Kaname's room, which is also Yuuki's considering how he does not allow her to sleep by herself. Kaname believes that she was too young, but their mother thought otherwise.

"Yuuki, I want you to lied down on the bed, with your knees bend and spread apart, alright?" Yori asked the naive girl.

"But why? My kitty doesn't itch anymore." She started to question as Seiren gently pushed her to lay down onto her back, with her knees bend and spread apart in a frog leg position.

The towels cover her upper body, while she was bare from her waist down.

While Seiren was getting the cream, Yori begins to soothe the young Kuran. "I know you don't like it, sweetheart, but we have to apply it."

She spread Yuuki's leg farther apart and applied the ointment against and in between her labia's. Yuuki begin to whimper, not liking anyone touching her there but her Onii-sama.

"Shh, it's alright, we're almost done." Yori said as she stroke Yuuki's thighs to comfort her.

Once they were done, they help dress the distraught child and prepared her for bed.

After Yori closed the door to the bedroom, she looked towards Seiren and gave her a serious expression. "Seiren, do you think what we are doing is wrong? I mean, what we just did to Yuuki was wrong. That was not even cream or ointment that we had to put on her. It was lubricant. How could Kaname want us to do such a thing? Yuuki is still very young, innocent and naïve. Her body may be mature, but her mind isn't. Don't you think Kaname is taking advantage of her?" Yori question Seiren believing that Kaname would actually have a legit reason on why he would lied to Yuuki in that kind of way.

"Yori, whatever it is that the young master is planning, we should not interfere with what he has in store for our young mistress." With that being said, the stoic woman walked towards her room, leaving Yori to contemplate on the matter.

 **I hope you all like it! Let me know what you guys think. Is it good or bad? If you guys have any kind of ideas for the story, just send it to me.**


End file.
